UFOs (GTA V)
UFOs (Unidentified Flying Objects) are anomalies in the sky, which usually take the form of spacecrafts piloted by unknown beings.'' Grand Theft Auto V'' is the first game in the GTA series which features real UFOs within the game. All of the UFOs are indestructible to damage inflicted by normal means, such as firearms, vehicles, etc. Locations Various UFOs can be seen around the map in GTA V. Three can be found hovering high up in the sky, while another one can be found on the ocean floor at the north end of the game map. With the exception of sunken UFO, the player must have completed the game to 100% in order to see them. *UFO at Beam Me Up *UFO at Fort Zancudo *UFO at Mount Chiliad *Sunken UFO Wreckage Open World Despite there being proven UFOs in the game at set locations that exist as Easter eggs, many players claim that these are not the only ones. They claim that there are occasionally unexplainable and unidentifiable objects flying about over San Andreas. Most reports portend that, at all times of day, there are bizarre lights in the distance that are not related to the usual air traffic. Flying triangles have also been seen over multiple areas of the map, especially Fort Zancudo. Another claim purports that, if one watches the clear night sky in the Grand Senora Desert, one will notice stars that shift position unexplainably. There are no reports of UFOs appearing in the open world during the daytime. Description Unlike typical reports of UFOs being flying saucers, many UFOs seen in the GTA V open world say that the shape the craft tend to be actually black triangles, flying saucers, and lights in the sky. The UFO models used for the Easter eggs are not reused for the open world. The ones sighted tend to be much more low-res, with disembodied lights appearing only as groups of multicolored stars or as glowing shapes. On rare occasions, aircraft of all sorts will inexplicably crash, or be seen entering tailspins, only to disappear. It's also possible that the Shortwave Radio Number Stations have something to do with UFOs. If the player attempts to make his presence known to a UFO, they will be met with a Wasted screen and a few in-game hours will pass. Alien Abduction Related to the Aliens myth, it is claimed that one can be actively hunted by UFOs. Abductions only take place during late dusk, at night, or during the very early morning. Always, it is in a remote area of the game world, away from Los Santos and various cities (or on the very edges of them). Hotspots exist in only three places: The Grand Senora Desert, the Tongva Triangle, and the seaside of the Palomino Highlands. It begins with the clock stopping or skipping numbers, followed by the appearance of the UFO (which causes a vehicle to stop working). If one does not find civilization quickly, the player will be taken. When the abduction is complete, it registers as a Wasted screen. The player awakens hours later, almost always in the morning. The most likely place to be taken is in the Tongva Triangle, where paranormal events are extremely common. Abduction has never been reported to occur in Los Santos. Trivia *In the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael has a very bizarre drug-induced hallucination, in which he is abducted by Aliens, and dropped off in the middle of the city in his underwear from a large UFO. *The player is asked by Omega to collect Spaceship Parts, which are scattered across the state of San Andreas. Collecting all of the parts will grant the player a special vehicle called the Space Docker, which has unique handling characteristics. The spaceship parts themselves resemble small silver boxes or capsules, but the source of these parts still remains unknown. Omega claims that a UFO has crashed recently, and it dropped some debris over San Andreas. This crashed UFO could quite possibly be the Sunken UFO, which can be found at the northernmost part of the map sitting at the ocean floor. *A small fake UFO can be seen protruding from the wall of the Bishop's WTF?! building. *The Mount Chiliad Mystery has been rumored to have something to do with UFOs, or Aliens. *There is a box in Lester's house marked as Desert UFO, possibly referring to 1947 crash in Roswell, New Mexico. *Strangely, some UFOs bear the markings of the FIB, hinting that the UFOs are some sort of experiment or large-scale conspiracy by the government. *UFOs have recently appeared in different locations including Grand Theft Auto Online. These are not legitimate sightings, as they are created via modifications. *When opened in a model viewer, the Fort Zancudo UFO has humanoid pilots, further pointing at reverse engineering, or a conspiracy. Gallery 1379805495729.jpg|UFO in the day. ZancudoUFOinside.png|The interior of the Zancudo UFO as seen in-game, taken on the PC version using a free-cam and slow motion mod. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Alien Myths Category:Proven Myths Category:UFOs Category:Vehicles